Meeting Their Heroes
by VeelaQueen01
Summary: Fred and George have worshipped the legendary marauders ever since they had found the marauder's map. Little do they know that over the summer they are sharing a house with their heroes. What will happen when they find out who the marauders are and what will happen to Harry when they find out he's been hiding a secret from them. A short oneshot as a tribute to Fred.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Author's Note: I know I should be updating my other story instead of writing another story, but I promise this is going to stay a oneshot. Since today is the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts (if you forgot you cannot call yourself a potterhead) I wanted to give a tribute to Fred, so here it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT!" Cried Fred clearly outraged "we can't give up! I have to know who they are."

"What are you boys up to?" Asked Sirius as he and Remus walked into the kitchen.

"We're trying to figure out who the marauders are, but we aren't having much luck." I replied.

"Oh" said Sirius glancing at Remus with a smirk on his face. "We might just be able to help you with that."

"Really" said Fred looking a though Christmas had come early.

"Really" said Remus "but first tell us who you think it is."

"Honestly we have no idea" I said. "The only clue we had was the map."

"You have the map?" Asked Sirius clearly shocked.

"No, we gave it to Harry in his third year so he could sneak into Hogsmeade" replied Fred.

"But he still has it, correct" asked Remus.

"Yeah, we saw him looking at it last week" I said. "Why do you care if he has the map?"

"Because we're the ones who made that map" said Remus, while me and Fred just sat there with our mouths wide open.

"That means" started Fred still in awe over this discovery.

"That we were marauders" finished Sirius. "Yep, I was Padfoot because my animangus form was a dog and" but Fred cut him off.

"You were an animangus!"

"Yes, yes" replied Sirius. "James, Peter, and I became animangus in our fifth year" but I interrupted him.

"Your fifth year!"

"Yes" snapped Sirius looking annoyed now. "James, Peter, and I became animangus in our fifth year to help out our dear friend Remus with his furry little problem."

"Your furry little problem." Asked Fred looking perplexed.

"That's what James would call my lycanthropy" replied Remus smirking. "Most people were under the impression that I owned a badly behaved rabbit.

"Wait" I said. "This James we're talking about, it isn't Harry's dad is it."

"Yes, we are talking about the one and only James Potter" said Sirius with a big grin on his face.

"HARRY!" We both yelled his name simultaneously and sprinted upstairs. A minute later a frazzled looking Harry ran into the kitchen with Fred and I at his heels.

"You never told us you father was a marauder" accused Fred.

"I...but...please don't hex me" begged Harry who looked like he just woken up from a nap.

"We won't" I replied. "Until Sirius finishes his story." Harry looked at me with alarm.

"Don't get any ideas of trying to run away. If you move we'll stun you" threatened Fred.

"But" protested Harry feebly.

"Shush" said Fred and I simultaneously again.

"Let Sirius finish his story" I told him.

"Let's see, where was I? Ah yes, Remus was called Moony because he's a werewolf. James was called Prongs because his animangus form was a stag."

"Who was the last marauder, Wormtail?" Asked Fred.

"His name was Peter Pettigrew" replied Remus looking grim. Sirius curled his lip in disgust at the mention of this person.

"He was the bastard who sold Lily and James out to Voldemort" snarled Sirius.

"Well there's nothing we can do about that now" said Remus sadly trying to calm Sirius' temper.

"What was Peter's animangus form?"

"A rat, a slimy rat who" growled Sirius.

"That's enough Sirius" replied quickly. "How about we leave these boys to sort out their issues."

"Good idea Remus. See you later boys" said Sirius as he and Remus walked out of the kitchen. As soon as they left Fred and I started screaming at Harry.

"YOUR DAD WAS A MARAUDER AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US..."


End file.
